hypnosis_micfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
3$EVEN
"3$EVEN" - соло Дайса Арисугавы из альбома Fling Posse -F.P.S.M- Текст Ромадзи= Enter the stage!!　Eikou e no tobira ga hiraita Kumo hitotsu nai seiten　Zekkou no kanshou biyori wo Light up Te manei teru Game Board　Kyou no aibou It’s alright Omae ga tenshi demo akuma demo ii darou Shidou ken wa aku made me da boy? Jyougen MAX sanmai no koin de B.E.T Demo ukiashidatteru wake janaku　 Kihon wa DDT “Sou shinjiru mono wa sukuwareru　 Kono ore nara kitto mukuwareru” Utagai mo shinai itaikena me wo hikaraseteru haiena Ichi ka bachi ka noru ka soru ka 　Hade ni oobakuchi Kichi ka kyou ka hankachouka 　Kateba So baburii Seikou ka 　Meisou ka　 Ippo chigaereba gemu oba I am foolish? Hee, souka　 Nara bukkowasu yotei chouwa Make some noise!! Narihibiku shouri no fanfaare Korezo Roman of the man Saigo ni warau no wa dare? (Freeeeeze!!) let’s get it yume no 3$EVEN Me mo karamu hodo Big Money Money Money (Freeeeeze!!) Go to the Hell or Heaven? Unmei no yukuhe wa Nobody knows SEVEN…SEVEN…Cherry!! 　Genjitsu wa Heavy Awa no you ni kieteku Money Money Money (Please!!) Gimme Gimme　Yume no 3$EVEN Kamisama 　Oresama　 My god My god My god Are you ready to continue? Ataman naka hibiku ten kaunto Azawarau jaguraa niramu gyanburaa iu made mo naku Let’s get down Shichitenhattou demo tachiagaru no ga otokotte monda ze Ichige-san no biginaazu rakku nerai ga hairu dohyou janee Hitohanasakasu made Yen kasegu dake Mayotteru himaneena Play the game Kono suriru sae Entertain daze Nando mo again and again and again Zentsuppa mokuzen　 Pinchi mo sakusen doori Okimari no hiiroo dai gyakuten sakuse sutoorii (You know?) Ichi ka bachi ka noru ka soru ka 　Subete kaze makase Yoshi ka kyou ka han ka chou ka 　Ima ga kanjin kaname Kousou ka? Tousou ka? Girigiri kimochi kurosuoobaa Are you chicken? Joutou da yokeina osewa No Order Clap your hands!! Joushou suru kodou to boruteeji Korezo Roman of the man Kakeru nekkyou no suteeji (Freeeeeze!!) let’s get it yume no 3$EVEN Me mo karamu hodo Big Money Money Money (Freeeeeze!!) Go to the Hell or Heaven? Unmei no yukuhe wa Nobody knows SEVEN…SEVEN…Cherry!! 　Genjitsu wa Heavy Awa no you ni kieteku Money Money Money (Please!!) Gimme Gimme　Yume no 3$EVEN Kamisama 　Oresama　 My god My god My god Hey!! (Hey!!) My life is gamble Sou Just believe ichido kiri no Show Come on everybody!! Hey!! (Hey!!) Panpan no dorubako Kachi motte kouze 　Notte kouze Yurase Shake your body!! High ni natte up!! (up!!) Hai ni natte down!! (down!!) Hontou mou Lose control Mata Go round and round!! (round!!) Afuredasu doopamin takanaru shinzou on the beat Ichimon nashi wo ichimoudajin sa “Atare!!! Atare!!!” Issei ichidai kachinuku Game Makeinu Loser ja owarenai Ikkakusenkin subete wo Bet Noorisuku na jinsei ni kyoumi wa No SEVEN … SEVEN…SEVEN!! It’s like Heaven Nome ya utae ya Party Party Party Sono shunkan araamu no saundo “Yume ka yo…” Game is over Oh shit!! Yume no 3SEVEN |-| Кандзи= Enter the stage!!　栄光への扉が開いた 雲一つない晴天　絕好の完勝日和を Light up 手招いてる Game Board　今日の相棒 It’s alright お前が天使でも悪魔でも良いだろう 指導権はあくまでmeだboy? 上限MAX 3枚のコインでB.E.T でも浮き足だってる訳じゃなく　基本はDDT 「そう信じる者は救われる　この俺ならきっと報われる」 疑いもしない幼気な眼を光らせてるハイエナ 一か八か伸るか反るか　派手に大博打 吉か凶か半か丁か　勝てば So バブリー 成功か　迷走か　一歩違えればゲームオーバー I am foolish?　へぇそうか　ならぶっ壞す予定調和 Make some noise!! 鳴り響く勝利のファンファーレ これぞ Roman of the man 最後に笑うのは誰？ (Freeeeeze!!) let’s get it 夢の3$EVEN 目もくらむほどBig Money Money Money (Freeeeeze!!) Go to the Hell or Heaven? 運命の行く方はNobody knows SEVEN…SEVEN…Cherry!! 　現実はHeavy 泡のように消えてく　Money Money Money (Please!!) Gimme Gimme　夢の3$EVEN 神様　俺様　My god my god my god Are you ready to continue？頭ん中響く10カウント 嘲笑うジャグラー睨むギャンブラー言うまでもなくLet’s get down 七転八倒でも立ち上がるのが男ってもんだぜ 一見さんのビギナーズラック狙いが入る土俵じゃねえ 一花咲かすまでYen稼ぐだけ 迷ってる暇ねぇな Play the game このスリルさえEntertainだぜ 何度もagain and again and again 全ツッパ目前　ピンチも作戦通り お決まりのヒーロー大逆転サクセスストーリー（you know？） 一か八か伸るか反るか　全て風任せ 吉か凶か半か丁か、今が肝心要 抗争か？逃走か？ギリギリ気持ちクロスオーバー Are you chicken？上等だ 余計なお世話No Order Clap your hands!! 上昇する鼓動とボルテージ これぞRoman of the man 駆ける熱狂のステージ (Freeeeeze!!) let’s get it 夢の3$EVEN 目もくらむほどBig Money Money Money (Freeeeeze!!) Go to the Hell or Heaven? 運命の行く方はNobody knows SEVEN…SEVEN…Cherry!! 　現実はHeavy 泡のように消えてく　Money Money Money (Please!!) Gimme Gimme　夢の3$EVEN 神様　俺様　My god my god my god Hey!! (Hey!!) My life is gamble そうJust believe一度きりのShow Come on everybody!! Hey!! (Hey!!)）パンパンのドル箱 カチ盛ってこうぜ　乗ってこうぜ 揺らせShake your body!! Highになってup!!（up!!）灰になってdown!!（down!!） 本当もうLose control またGo round and round!! (round!!) 溢れ出すドーパミン高鳴る心臓on the beat 一文なしを一網打尽さ 「当たれ!!!当たれ！！！」 一世一代勝ち抜くGame 負け犬Loserじゃ終われない 一攫千金全てをBet ノーリスクな人生に興味はNo SEVEN … SEVEN…SEVEN!! It’s like Heaven 飲めや歌えやParty Party Party その瞬間アラームのサウンド 「夢かよ…」Game is over Oh shit！！夢の3SEVEN |-| Русский=